Le changement c'est maintenant
by FanDeTout
Summary: Kairi commence à changer! Enfin, elle passe de jeune fille dévoué à jeune fille qui s'assume et qui est franche! Les seuls à se plaindre sont, comme d'habitude, le fainéant Rikku et le calme Sora.
1. Chapter 1

Kairi, 17:10, 15/05 à Sora

Sora? Tu peux me rejoindre s'il te plait? J'ai besoin de toi. Tu peux bien sur amener Rikku, je me ferais un plaisir de le relooker comme la dernière fois!

Sora, 17:11, 15/05 à Rikku

Si Kairi t'invite n'y va pas! Je t'en supplie! Elle veut nous maquiller! T.T

Après cette subtile invitation, Kairi retourne à ses occupations. Elle n'en a pas fini avec Sora et Rikku. Elle leur reproche de ne pas faire de choix vis-à-vis d'elle. Un moment les deux s'allient contre elle puis, reviennent tout beau et gentil. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a fais exploser la veille.

Kairi, 8:30, 14/05 à Rikku

T'es encore avec Sora? Je t'attends pour venir me chercher! Je suis glacé, je t'en prit ne m'oublie pas. Kiss

Rikku, 8:44, 14/05 à Kairi

Attends je me lève! ^0^ J'ai bien dormi et toi?

Kairi, 8:44, 14/05 à Rikku

…

Rikku, 8:45, 14/05 à Kairi

Bah quoi ma belle?

Kairi, 8:47, 14/05 à Rikku

SI JE TE VOIS JE T'EXPLOSE LA TETE CONTRE UN ROCHER! /même si j'ai les mains trop gelées pour ça!/

Rikku, 8:55, 14/05 à Kairi

J'arrive ^-^

Kairi, 8:55, 14/05 à Rikku

Va crever, suis déjà arrivée!

Kairi si douce et gentille habituellement décide à ce moment là de changer et de devenir plus franche comme le montre les dialogues si dessus – très amicales et joyeux. Il faut dire que Kairi attends toujours les excuses de Rikku. C'est pour ça aussi qu'elle veut maintenant leur forcer à faire un choix!


	2. Chapter 2

A la sortie des cours, Rikku et Sora fuient Kairi et vont se cacher dans les quartier au alentour de chez eux. Kairi est furieuse contre eux à cause du rendez-vous, qui, bizarrement à fait peur aux deux garçons.

Kairi, 16:15, 14/05 à Rikku et Sora

Vous m'avez _**ENCORE**_ oublié T.T Je vous déteste les gars! Vous êtes où?

Rikku, 16:15, 14/05 à Kairi

Nous n'avons jamais été la /Tu vis dans l'illusion/ Tu vas te réveiller et tout seras normal...

Sora, 16:15, 14/05 à Kairi

MAINTENANT!

Kairi, 16:16, 14/05 à Rikku et Sora

-_-' Vous me faites flipper des fois...

Après cette petite touche d'humour, Kairi, désespéré par ses amis, les cherchent. Elle avance seule dans la rue et se maudit de les avoir connus... Arrivée à l'angle de la rue principale, elle voit une sorte de panneaux marron et blanc tomber... Elle se demande ce que c'est, s'approche et voit une pub écolo: « Sauvez vos amis, les arbres ». Enfin, c'est le slogan de base, après il y a la version tag – fait anonymement bien sur: « Sauvez vos amis, respectez vos **cheveux** et restez loin des **filles**! ». Kairi a envie de pleurer de désespérance mais elle a une vengeance à prévoir!

Elle rentre chez elle et s'arme de ces ciseaux favoris. Ceux-ci sont rose avec une tête de mort noir et il y a comme des traces de sang au bout – des fausses, eh oui Kairi ne tue personne.. ou du moins pas encore. Trêve de plaisanterie, elle passe à l'action en mode bad girl. Mini-jupe en cuir, haut moulant et collant troués.. Euh non en faite. Elle met un haut noir simple, une jupe assez courte à carreau rose et surtout, elle ramène son sac de « torture » - comme elle l'appelle. Elle sort de chez elle, sort son téléphone et tape le numéro de Sora. Celui-ci hésite à répondre mais, au bout de trois appelle et d'un message laissé, je cite: « _Ne me laisse pas seul Sora. Moi, je compte sur toi. Bisous, ta Kairi. » (_ dit sur une voix triste et pleine de regret) il répond.

Sora: Coucou!

Kairi: Sora, tu m'as fait de la peine, tu me manque beaucoup!

S: Oooooooh!

K: C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

S: A peu près je crois!

K: Tu devrais t'excuser tu sais!

Riku: Alors, un menu excuse pour la demoiselle, sur place ou à emporter?

K: …

R: Bah quoi?

K: Il vient d'où lui?

S: euh...

K: Tu cherche pas une excuse là?

Kairi entend soudain des bruits de pas rapide comme fuyant.

S: Bon, il est parti HIHI

K: Je savais qu'il se passait un truc entre vous deux! DEMASQUER

Sora n'eu pas le temps de se justifier que Kairi senti une main sur son épaule. C'est la que les problèmes commencent à affluer...


End file.
